


【FF14/BG同人】Lost inside

by AkiSaki_0501



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Rape, 抹布, 路人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSaki_0501/pseuds/AkiSaki_0501
Summary: OC同人高地男路人/未成年女精约稿，并不黄但挺苦的。不好用，用不了，别用。
Kudos: 8





	【FF14/BG同人】Lost inside

—— Lost inside.

当塔泽蕾被粗暴地推压到书架边上时，她想的是原来自己要找的那本书在这里。她并不是很在乎做出这种恶行的人是哪一个，即使她的法师长袍已经被那个人急不可耐地掀到腰上。布料在前端垂落得很好，接着那个长袍的咒术师——或者学徒——的身躯会覆压上来，他们的长袍将会堆叠在一起。任谁路过，也不会看到她狼狈的，苍白的皮肤，它们像雪峰上干裂的大地，塔泽蕾没见过，除了在书里。雪原对她有神奇的吸引力。离开养父之后，萨纳兰的每一年都像积雪的荒漠。

那个男人强暴的效率并不是很高，他的右手扔紧紧捂住塔泽蕾的嘴巴，并且抖得厉害。精灵族的少女鼻腔里满是潮湿的汗水，混着些许硫磺粉末，这个男人可能刚刚维护完他的法杖？那么这就是个学徒吧，她猜，估摸着是个高地人的身材，那么大概就是自己的同门吧。她猜。他们的师父是个伪善者，偶尔会做这种拯救穷苦之民的事。她试着从不熟练的恶意里脱身，但一点点反抗都让对方更用力，塔泽蕾有点眼冒金星，便又乖顺了起来。

这男的又磨蹭了好一会儿，捂住口鼻的手换成左手，又换了回来，他最后一把将瘦弱的精灵族推到地板上用双膝压住，然后空出双手来解开自己裤头上的布带。塔泽蕾张张嘴，像被扔到岸上的鱼，她想说一句好痛，可这个压迫的姿势下她一点声音都发不出来。

“哈…哈哈，对哦，我都忘记你不会讲话了……小哑巴。”他庆幸地说出了残酷的话语。

不是的，不是哑巴。塔泽蕾说。只是声带稍稍……。她不说话了。哈哈。她在心里附和着冷笑。

而想起少女残疾的人变得自信满满了，他不再发抖，还把塔泽蕾翻了个面，强行扯开那些脆弱的结扣。这让年幼的精灵女孩感到害怕了。她的身体被迫暴露了出来。就在阿达内斯圣柜堂的角落。熏香的烛火在细微的穿堂风中摇晃。苍白的身躯在巨大的阴影中蜷缩，影子有些喘，故而在恶意的缝隙里，烛光会照到一点发丝，一角长袍，和一只瘦瘦的、没有穿鞋的脚。

不过是一份苦难在制造另一份苦难。

她平坦的肋排这样宽慰她自己，当它们被舔舐，啃咬，如荒野上的野犬对尸骸所做的事情那样。圣教礼拜的香料很重，遮得住一切血和污秽的味道。不过没有血，或者说还没有，塔泽蕾不知道。唾液，喘息，穷苦之人身上的沙尘，无家之人的静默。他的汗味很重，像是刚从斗技场出来。他眼睛发红。在这样的眼神里，所有天使都会是娼妇，这只是一团无处可去的欲望，是黑色的虚妄之火。他像每一场性交都会有的那样，揉捏塔泽蕾干瘪的乳房，它们还没有发育，或者说没有什么机会长大，男人要花一点力气，才能从骨架上拎起一层薄薄的、紧绷的皮。他嫌恶地侮辱身下人身为女人的一面，手却不肯移开。异乡的难民知道自己掌下的是年轻的皮肤。这样的肉体在翠玉大街上要花掉好些金币，除非像这样施以暴行。

塔泽蕾是无声的，弱小的，安全的。圣柜堂的另一头传来经文的咏唱，学徒和法师们收取了丰厚的报酬，为某一个死者寻求来生如今世的安康。而生者，某一些生者，正在同一股昏暗里，同一种烛光下，用暴力和强迫来完成野合。意识到这件事让塔泽蕾后脑勺发疼，有好几根粗的神经在刺痛她，或许是少年人尚且单纯的那一部分，她是感知过光明、善以及温暖的人。故而她仍会受伤。

男人的手是热的，塞进少女体内的肉棍也是。他的尺寸比他们的师父要大许多，这让塔泽蕾又一次感到初夜那般的疼痛。可是肉体的疼痛比起后脑勺那种紧绷的、紧追不舍的莫名痛感要柔和太多了，它有人的温度，伴随着拥抱和一点点肌肤相贴，这个拥抱让她想起小时候养父给她的那种。即使二者之间，除了男人，和她自己，没有第三点相同之处。

疼痛与耻辱的间隙里，她感到自己的肌肤——那些雪峰上的冻土——正在不可回避的消融。她开始变得温暖。你知道花开之前的花瓣吗？她正在变成那样的。柔嫩，温暖，汁水充盈。生命永远遵循共同的轨迹，而后所有的花开都会引来蜂蝇。男人讥笑她的绽放，把她光裸的双腿举过肩头，甚至抽出了自己的性器，那根东西有几天没洗过了，现在挂着女孩粘稠的体液：它稠得像冷却的奶皮，也真挂着无法融化的白色，这种少女特有的生理现象比不上那些潮水淋漓的荡妇，却让他恍惚以为自己的精液已经开始玷污了。男人把这些污秽擦在女孩的身子上，又嫌不够，还拿自己的手胡乱捋了一把，从两个人的下体上收集到了黏黏腻腻。这只手现在也不再抖了。不过还是有一股硫磺味，像火焰。在脸庞被抹上自己快乐的花蜜时，塔泽蕾被焚烧。

“你这个贱货。”对方判决道，“我是不是比老师的大？”

是。她说，无声地。

只要是鸡巴，谁的都可以吧？你就是这样的人。你在流水。你想怀孕。

男人的声音低低的，淹没了那些来生的祝词。他在说这些话的时候也是恐惧的，一旦被发现，即使把责任都推卸给这个口齿不清的女孩，自己也难逃受罚。可这怎么会是他的错呢？这个女孩独自一人走在书墙与书墙的夹角里，光着脚，他们都从泥泞里来，她怎么就能有那样洁白的脚呢？她学艺不精，一个哑巴，来学咒术？这个女的出现在这个地方，就只是为了上老师的床。这怎么能是他的错。他的所有不屑和恐慌都跟着欲望一起插入那具小小的身体里。她已经十六七岁了，还是一副小孩子的模样，这些怪异的精灵族。高地的男人在无力反抗的身体上看到了那些贵族的轻蔑，看到了格里达尼亚的冷漠，十几年碌碌无为的奔波此刻都得以报复。

她挣扎，抗议，徒劳又可笑。

承认吧，你就是谁都可以，是妓女，荡妇，低贱的任何东西。——塔泽蕾仿佛听到了他这么说，又或许没有。或许只是自己在这样诘问着自己。不然的话，她难以解释自己为何打开了双腿，小腹深处坠向了雄性的那方，血肉绕过意志力，揪得很紧。她确实贪恋一点点温暖，哪怕腥臭又不堪。他们开始歌唱赞美诗。他们在歌唱爱，说无论是最残酷的爱，还是最无知的爱，爱永远宽恕爱以外的人。她想到了养父亲吻，老师微笑，还有当下自己身体里的另一个男人的流汗。那些汗水落在她的嘴里，闭上眼会以为是眼泪。

她想到纳尔与扎尔，来生与现世，自己死后是否也要被原谅一切？被祝祷，被救赎，被变得干干净净？于是她就不再那样想死了。塔泽蕾已经十六岁，或者十七岁。她已经知道不是所有的苦难都能被救赎。就像失去的时间不能回来了，死去的人也不能了，她就是一个被叙述的状态，她被毁灭了。不是现在。不在将来。这苦痛是不可被抹除的，神也不行，死也不行。不是所有苦难都能被救赎，她不能，也不需要。而后她在酥麻与紧绷之中变得异常清醒：这竟然是这两年来她最想活下去的一刻。就在熏香的赞美诗里，在男人越发肿胀的贯通里。

女孩又被拉起来，按回书架上，硬革的书脊在她腹部上划出好些道长长的红印，她情愿自己流血。她情愿自己就这样被文明剖开，或许肮脏就能够找到一个地方被释放出来。可她的痛还是要持续下去的，她已是肮脏之外的肮脏了。脏也会有脏的活法，脏就可以脏得快乐。她把柔软的脸颊贴到冰冷的书籍上，手指抚摸木质的书架，像抚摸她一世的爱人。她想象自己发得出声音，听不见的诗歌要回荡在这里的每一个角落，震荡那些没有腰身的石柱，所有人都会过来看到他们。塔泽蕾知道已经没有可以遮蔽身躯的法袍了。她已然毫不介意。

沙漠的居民们，可曾见过冻裂的大地？

这只是她的想象，在摇曳的火烛与精液的腥味里。最后长久的寂静之中，她甚至没能放松下来，眉头仍是紧皱，身体也变很烫，这儿没有雪，她只是碎裂。

屈辱，愤怒，自怨自艾，这些情绪又都回来了，这些让她觉得自己活着，所以她又开始想死了。

高地的男人却开始抚摸她，轻柔地，捧起她的脸颊，沉重又亲昵地蹭着她的面庞。这人真蠢，他不知道在拥抱时如果这么做，塔泽蕾说不定会迷失。可现在不会了。但这又能如何呢？他说谢谢，下次你想去哪？就像是在询问自己的恋人下一次的约会之处。

而离开任何一个拥抱的塔泽蕾都会变得更坚硬。她不会再去别的地方了。只在一个很小的，很远的，没有神祷也没有文明的枯朽之地。她不知道自己什么时候才能离开这里。她哪里也不再想去。

。


End file.
